prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC01
is the 1st episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 487th episode of Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The episode begins with Queen Mirage speaking, explaining that she is conquering everything to turn the world miserable. Her army cheers at this. Meanwhile, Cure Princess, along with Ribbon are fighting a strong Saiark, and Namakelder appears. However, Princess is too scared, and runs away while Ribbon scolds her and concludes that she is the princess and needs to defeat Namakelder to save the place. Cure Princess then charges and unleashes Bullet Machine Gun, but fails to do it correctly, causing her to be hit by the Saiark and de-transform. Just as she is about to be killed, Fortune flies in and attacks, saving her before purifying the Saiark. After the human thanks Fortune for saving her, Glasan sneezes and makes new cards appear. Hime makes an attempt to thank Fortune for saving her, but Fortune angrily threatens to never forgive her because it's her own fault the world is overrun by evil to begin with. Then she takes her leave while Hime begins to cry. The next day, Megumi, a cheerful girl, and her friend Yuko celebrate the good day. Yuko mentions that lately she has been going on about Pretty Cure a lot and Megumi explains that it is because while Saiarks have been invading their home, she knows the Pretty Cure will be there to save the day anyway! During this time. Hime tries to overcome her sadness and self doubt while griping about it. Blue, the king of the Blue Sky Kingdom comes through a nearby mirror and gives her a crystal, which he explains would transform a certain person into her Cure partner, as well as her new best friend. Soon, this cheers Hime up and she gets up to go and find the person by flying to the top of a tall building. At home Megumi arrives to ask about dinner. Her mother brings up Cream Stew and Megumi offers to go and get the ingredients for it. Her mother insists that she should rest since she just got home from school but Megumi claims to be just fine and leaves. As this is going on, Hime decides that in order to find her new friend and partner, she will throw the crystal and whoever it hits, shall be the person she chooses. She throws it and proceeds to nail Megumi right in the head, who picks it up and calls it pretty before deciding to take it to a lost and found before she resumes walking. Hime takes this time to trail behind her in order to learn more about her. While following her, Hime decides that Megumi is a really nice, cheerful person. She watches her get ingredients for the cream stew, she sees her interact with her other friends, and she even helps people... As Megumi is walking alone, Ribbon tries to get Hime to hurry up and befriend Megumi but she feels nervous and is unable to face her. But to speed things along, Ribbon pushes Hime so that she is seen by Megumi. At first, Megumi simply watches Hime as she freezes. But the second Megumi compliments her cute, girly clothing, this is enough for Hime to open up almost instantly while she talks about it's special details. She then comments on Megumi's on clothes by asking her if she doesn't like to dress up, and Megumi explains that she tends to go for comfortable outfits that are easy to move around in, instead. Megumi also says that she doesn't think cute clothing fits her that much. However, Hime claims that she probably hasn't found the right thing yet and should keep trying, since she may enjoy it. She explains how much fashion means to her and the girls are able to bond over this interest and Megumi even asks for Hime to train her in fashion. The girls then introduce themselves to each other while Ribbon floats from behind Hime to introduce herself as the fairy who takes care of Hime. At first Megumi is surprised, but this increases as it is revealed that Hime is really the Princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom and someday the Queen. Megumi is really surprised, but super excited by the twist of events. After Ribbon asks her to become a very good friend with Hime, Hime announces that Megumi will also become a Pretty Cure! Meanwhile, Namakelder happens to find Mao walking down a pathway. He notices how happy she is to be wearing her special present hat and he traps her into a mirror to summon a Saiark. As everyone in the area runs away in fright, Megumi and Hime are alerted by Ribbon of the evil presence and they see more of the mold appearing in the area. She asks Namekaruda why he targeted Mao as she looks at the mirror in shock and he informs them that he got annoyed by her happiness. Hime transforms into Cure Princess and makes an attempt to fight the Saiark but this proves futile quickly. The Saiark goes to finish her when Megumi suddenly runs in front of her and tells them to leave her alone. Suddenly, the power of Pretty Cure from the crystal she found earlier begins to react to her bravery, shown as Namakelder points out how frightened she looks. Megumi claims that while she may be scared, she has to protect her friend and everyone else. With that, the crystal begins to shine and she changes into Cure Lovely! Brimming with excitement and joy, Megumi notices that she's doing a really good job fighting and she doesn't even know how she's doing it... Major Events * Happiness Charge! Pretty Cure season starts. * This episode marks the 10th anniversary of Pretty Cure, this being the reason why Cure Black shows up in the beginning of the opening. * Megumi transforms into Cure Lovely for the first time. * Queen Mirage, Namakelder and Saiarks made their first appearance. * The following attacks are used for the first time: ** Princess Bullet Machine Gun ** Princess Ball ** Fortune Starburst ** Stardust Shoot Trivia * This the first season premiere where more than two Cures are introduced. *Although the camera going in Megumi's mouth shows her self figure inside, but at the second time during the battle, however, her copy didn't appear inside her mouth, but her uvula is showing. * '''PreCards debuted: '''Cure Princess' Transformation PreCards and Cure Lovely's Transformation PreCards. The PreCards that are only shown in Glasan's PreCards Book are Police, Resort, and Pretty. Characters Pretty Cures * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess * Cure Fortune * Cure Black (only on the opening) Mascots * Ribbon * Glasan Villains * Queen Mirage * Namakelder * Hosshiwa * Oresky * Phantom * Saiarks * Choiarks Secondary Characters * Blue * Omori Yuko * Sagara Seiji * Aino Kaori * Sagara Mao Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes